ProlougeThe Full Version
by Tixxana
Summary: What happened before Harry was ever born? Didn't you ever wonder?
1. Chapter One: White Wedding

Prologue: Chapter One  
  
It all began on a warm fall day. The leaves on the trees had just begun to change to their beautiful fall colors. In the Muggle world, families were strolling around the streets, gazing into windows of shops, laughing merrily, completely oblivious to the dangers surrounding them. Their small children were running ahead of them to throw leaves at one another and to run all the way to the end of the streets. Yes, this was a wonderful day in the Muggle world.  
  
But all was not well in the other world, known to only a few Muggles as the Wizarding World. Panic and fear was striking deep in the hearts of many a wizard. And all of this fear was caused by one immortal man; the one man that was feared by all except his followers; the one man whose name many people chose not to say; the one man whose goal was to rid the world of Muggle-born wizards and witches and have pure-bloods run the Wizarding world; the one man who was known by many names: Tom Riddle, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, and the most feared name of all: Voldemort.  
  
He killed many a wizard and witch on his way to the top, and he tortured Muggles for pure enjoyment. This was a man that you didn't want to get involved with. The followers who were caught were immediately sent to Azkaban to stay there for the rest of their life.  
  
But these were not the woes of one particular witch. These problems could be put on hold for one day. For today was a special day. This particular witch was finally getting married to the person she loved more than anything else......

* * *

Lillian Evans sat in an armchair in her parents' house, a silver bathrobe wrapped about her. Her mother had gone to iron her dress for the tenth time, and her father was making sure everything was ready for the wedding. Her sister had been hiding from her for eleven years, ever since her note had come from Hogwarts.  
  
She sighed deeply. For being her wedding day, she sure didn't look very happy. Her mother had put her glamorous red hair up in a fashion that Lillian had to put it up herself. When her mom had left the room, she had gone to the mirror and had fixed how it looked with a wave of her wand. Now it was put up in a beautiful ponytail, two large curls were cascading down the sides of her face. Her hair had curled perfectly. She had drawn a clip in the air to put in her hair. She made it a shade of green that matched with her emerald eyes.  
  
But no matter how much she thought about getting married, her mind was still thinking about Voldemort. She knew that he was after her, and there was nothing she could do about it. As she was about to get up, her mother came bustling in with her wedding dress. Lillian plastered on a smile and stood up.  
  
"There!" her mother cried, her green eyes twinkling. "Finished." She smiled at Lillian. "Well, go put it on, Lily!"  
  
"Alright," Lily replied, keeping the forced smile on her face. As she walked away from her mother, tears welled in her eyes because she knew what would happen. It had happened to so many others at school and she knew her turn would be coming at any moment. She stepped inside of her old bedroom to find Petunia, her sister, sitting there, waiting for her...  
  
Back down in the family room, Brooke stood in the same place. Her smile had faded, as did the twinkling in her eyes. She looked sorrowful. She knew what her daughter's worries were, but she knew that nothing could ruin this day. Nothing...  
  
Back up in Lily's old room, Lily stood in the doorway, her wedding gown clenched in her arms. Petunia sat on Lily's old bed, her fists clenched.  
  
"You." Petunia breathed.  
  
"Yes me," Lily said coolly. "Now what do you want with a freak like me?" Although Lily didn't consider herself a freak, she was talking in her sister's terms for her.  
  
"You ruined this day for me!" Petunia cried.  
  
"What did I do?" Lily said, her face growing red with frustration and anger. "Made you miss a 'walk' with your boyfriend, that fat, ugly brute?"  
  
Petunia's face went completely pale. "How—how—you didn't!" she said to Lily.  
  
Lily smiled. "I have my ways of knowing things without doing magic." Petunia shuddered at the word 'magic'. "This is my special day, and you should be there."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!" Petunia screamed.  
  
"Only because you told me not to," Lily said calmly. "If you want to come, then come! I don't care if you're there or not!" Petunia glared at Lily and stomped out of the room, going down the stairs to the family room. "You'll just have the same fate as the rest of them," she muttered, sighing. She closed the door...

* * *

Fifteen miles away, James Potter sat in his tuxedo waiting patiently for his best friend to arrive. After a few minutes of stony silence where his parents were getting ready for the wedding, he heard a loud pop from the front door. James quickly walked over to the door and opened it up. His best friend had arrived.  
  
"Nervous?" his friend asked.  
  
"Not really, Sirius," James replied. "Just anxious." His smile faded a bit. "I'm sure Lily feels the same way."  
  
Sirius looked at his friend. "The last time I saw her, I could see worry behind her eyes," James said. "Worry that even I can't undo or make disappear." James looked into Sirius's eyes. "She knows what is to come, Sirius. She _knows_."  
  
Sirius's eyes traveled across James's concerned face. He knew what James meant. Lily knew that her family would be killed by Lord Voldemort. He knew that nothing could stop Lily's worry.  
  
"Her biggest fear that she told me," James continued, walking Sirius into the family room area and sitting down, "is that Voldemort will come to the wedding and kill her family. On the most important day of our lives, she fears he'll come and kill her family right in front of her." James clenched his fists. "And I can't do anything about it..."

* * *

**Three Hours Later...**

* * *

James stood at the top of a small hill, underneath a decorated awning. A hundred chairs were lined up, relatives of both families sat on either side, a small path split the chairs in half. He waited patiently, with Sirius (his best man) at his side, for Lily to walk down the aisle.  
  
Time seemed to have stopped for James. His heart skipped many beats at a time. He was paling every second that went by. He wanted his anxiety to end. Sirius patted James on the back as he motioned towards the aisle between the chairs.  
  
Lily stood at the far end of the rows, her red hair was cut short and flipped out, making her look much younger than she actually was. Her dress shimmered in the sun, and her train was stretched out behind her. Slowly, she made her way up the aisle towards the blue-faced James.  
  
Quickly, Sirius poked James in the side, who began to breathe once again. As Lily turned around to face James, they both smiled nervously at one another. They both turned towards the elderly man, who stood waiting to begin the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved," the man said, gazing at the couple before him over his half-moon spectacles. This man could only be Albus Dumbledore. "We are gathered here today to unite James and Lillian in holy matrimony." He turned to Lily and smiled at her reassuringly. Lily smiled a nervous smile back at him. "Do you, Lillian Evans take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lily turned and gazed into James's hazel eyes with her emerald ones.  
  
"I do," she said.  
  
"And do you, James Potter, take Lillian Evan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dumbledore asked James with a twinkle in his eyes. James, in turn, gazed into Lily's eyes.  
  
"I do," he said.  
  
"Does anyone here have any reason that these two should not become married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
Not a single person in the crowd said anything. Not even the disgruntled Petunia.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me," Dumbledore said, grinning, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He gazed at Lily and James, who were smiling, and he said in a soft voice, "you may kiss the bride."  
  
James and Lily slowly came closer to one another until their lips met. They remained there for only a second, then they withdrew from each other, grinning. As they crowd clapped politely, the parents gathered up where the bride and groom were. Sirius clapped louder than any other person and looked three times as joyful as James and Lily.  
  
Swiftly, James slipped his arms around Lily and leaned his head onto hers, gazing into her eyes. Lily grinned and leaned into his embrace. Slowly, possibly to drag out the moment, their lips met and James slowly dipped Lily until he could hold onto her no longer.  
  
Today was a day for celebration, not pain. If Lily's fear would have come true, she wouldn't have been as sad now that she had James to support her......

* * *

HAHAHAHA! I FINISHED BEFORE I GO AWAY! I'm leaving for three days, but I'll be back.  
  
And by _knowing,_ I do not mean the real _knowing_, Kris and Mel and Ag and Katy and anyone else who _knows_. Not the Vanilla _knowing_.  
  
And I really don't know if wizard marriages are any different than normal, so I just kept it the same. And the vows may not be exact. I couldn't find them anywhere!!! Bear with me!!  
  
To get an idea of how Lily looked in the wedding dress, just think of Jean Grey's hair in the second X-men movie. And however else you think Lily should look. 


	2. Chapter Two: Decisions and Explanations

**Chapter Two: Decisions and Explanations**  
  
"What?!" Lily cried. It was one month after the wedding. Her and James's house was still being refurbished, so they had decided to move into a Muggle apartment not too far from the Leaky Cauldron. They wanted to stay as close to the wizarding world as possible.  
  
Lily was standing at the small kitchen table, her chair thrown aside, looking posed to kill; James was standing a few feet away, looking positively mortified. He had never seen the angry side of Lily before. Sirius remained seated calmly at the table, his hands folded in a business-like manner.  
  
"What?" Lily repeated in the same dangerous tone. She was glaring at Sirius, who was glaring right back at her, but still remained sitting at the table in the same poised position.  
  
"Myself and James both think," Sirius said calmly, but still glaring coldly at Lily, who's hair had fallen out of its neat ponytail, "that it would be best if you put off your honeymoon to Paris for a while."  
  
Lily's glare turned to James, who tried to straighten his face so he didn't look so frightened, but his attempt failed miserably. "You really think this, James?" Lily asked tearfully. Her gaze was still piercing.  
  
"Albus never told you?" James queried. Lily's piercing gaze faltered. Instead of looking like a tiger poised to kill, she looked like a helpless little rabbit.  
  
"Told me what?" Lily asked a bit fearfully.  
  
"Sit," Sirius said to her.  
  
She slowly pulled her had off of the table and slowly clasped her hands around the top of the chair and pulled it up to the table as James quickly sat down. Swiftly, eyes darting between James and Sirius, she sat down and asked again, slowly, "Told—me—what?"  
  
"Well," Sirius began," You know most of the story, or tale, or whatever you would like to call it," he said, grinning comically. "Anyway...recently, Voldemort had been going around to Muggle-born wizard's houses and killing them," Lily nodded. "And their families too." She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. James, looking sadly at the helpless Lily, put a comforting arm around her. She leaned into his embrace resting her head on his shoulder. James whispered something to Lily that made her not slowly. She made a squeaking sound that made James whisper quietly, "I know, Lily, I know..." Sirius, knowing what it all was about, did not interrupt the couple. He simply leaned back in his chair and waited.  
  
James kissed the top of Lily's head, and a fresh wave of tears erupted from Lily. She didn't tell Sirius to leave, all she did was cry. James hugged Lily tightly and looked up at Sirius, who nodded. Sirius slowly got up and walked around the edge of the table towards Lily. James somewhat lifted Lily into Sirius's arms, who hugged her tightly.  
  
Lily looked up at Sirius, her emerald eyes glittering with tears. Sirius grinned at her and made Lily give him a watery smile as James said, "He knows, Lily. I told him before the wedding." She looked at James. "It was bugging me that I couldn't do anything about it, but I had to tell someone to relieve my worries." James drew a chair in midair with his wand so that Sirius could sit down with Lily.  
  
_Any other married guy would be extremely jealous and/or envious right now, _James thought. _Me? I'm just relieved._ Because Lily had been sobbing like this for the past few nights (who was fearing for her family) and it was beginning to bug James.  
  
Sirius began to talk again, "And you also know that the both of you have defeated Voldemort three times already," he said.  
  
"Yes...I know all of this so far!" Lily managed to say.  
  
"But you don't know this," James said. Lily's head shot over to James. Her hair had flown out from behind her ears and had hit Sirius right in the face. He was trying not to sneeze at all from the hair tickling his face. "We are one of Voldemort's largest threats. He has to get past us somehow in order for his plan to be put into action. It's us, sometimes Sirius, and Albus that have foiled his largest and most dangerous plans yet. We're his biggest target Lily. Us!" James looked at Lily, who's tears had fallen onto Sirius's arm and made a small puddle; her eyes wide with fear. "He's after us, Lily. And he won't stop until we're dead. He'll do anything he can to break us, make us vulnerable to his attacks. That's why I've sided with Sirius on this decision; we'll be extremely vulnerable to his attacks if we go on our honeymoon. Any means of wizarding transportation is being watched. We couldn't just sneak off, too many people would know our whereabouts. It would be even harder not to look suspicious if we were to travel like Muggles."  
  
"I—agree—with your—decision," Lily said through sobbing hiccups. "Even if it means—to sacrifice something—that we wanted to do—so much. If it'll—keep us safe—I'll agree with you." She stopped and said clearly, "I do agree with you." She flung herself over to James and began to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. James simply put his arms around her and stroked her hair.  
  
After several more minutes, James carried the still sobbing Lily off into their bedroom and closed the door behind them. As James closed the door, there was a small tap at the main door. Sirius got up and looked out the peep-hole. It was Dumbledore. Although you can't see through to the inside, Dumbledore said, "I would guess that she has heard the news and taken it rather badly."  
  
Sirius opened the door quickly and, while letting Dumbledore in, said, "How could you have guessed?"  
  
"Oh, well," he gave a small smile, "As I was coming up to see if you two had told her yet, I could faintly hear someone yelling, rather angrily, 'What?!'. So naturally, I figured it was Lily. I hesitated to come up so you could tell her without me interfering."  
  
"You heard it 'faintly'?" Sirius said, arching an eyebrow and grinning.  
  
"Well, rather loudly, then," he replied. A few moments later, they heard a click of a doorknob, a door shutting, and footsteps echoing on the wooden floor.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" James exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Please, James," Dumbledore said, "you haven't the need to call me 'professor' for three years!"  
  
"Sorry," James muttered, "it's a habit."  
  
"Where is Lily?" Dumbledore asked him, observing him over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"She's calming herself down in the bedroom. I told her just to go to sleep, but she won't listen to me," James replied. "Watch. In a few minutes, she'll come out here in her green silk robe, her face will still be tearstained, and she'll sit down and talk to us for hours upon hours if you'll let her."  
  
"You wanna bet?" Sirius asked him, grinning.  
  
"How much you got?" James replied, grinning as well.  
  
"Boys..." Dumbledore said warningly. "So you did tell her, right?"  
  
"Yes." James said. "She didn't take it very well, but she did agree with us that we should put off our honeymoon. But—"He paused as he heard a doorknob click and they heard echoing footsteps once again.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily said, walking out with her face still tearstained and her maroon robe on. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"She's not wearing her green robe, Ha!" Sirius whispered to James who grinned.  
  
"I didn't know she had a maroon robe!" James whispered back to him.  
  
"Just to see how you took the news," Dumbledore replied. "You don't look like you took it well."  
  
"Well, it was a bit of a shock," she said as she sat down extremely close to James, who put a comforting arm around Lily. "But after James and I talked it over in the bedroom, and once I calmed down, I saw that he and Sirius were doing it out of their love for me." She smiled warmly at the two twenty-year-olds who were still bickering over their bet.  
  
"I only asked you if you wanted to bet, and now you're telling me we never were betting?" Sirius whispered furiously.  
  
"You said, 'you wanna bet?'. You never said, 'let's make a bet'." James whispered back, arm still around Lily.  
  
"Betting?" Lily asked him, leaning into the 'secret' conversation. "What are we betting on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular, really," James said.  
  
"Yeah, we, er," Sirius said. "We we're going to make a bet on whether Ireland will get into the Quidditch World Cup this year or not."  
  
"Ah," Lily said, still eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Well, if everything is settled," Dumbledore said, standing up. "then I must be on my way."  
  
"Oh, please Professor!" Lily said, jumping up. "Can't you stay a bit longer? I can make you some tea, if you like."  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I must decline, Lily," Dumbledore replied. "I have many things to do. I must go and counsel the Minister of Magic. He has been undoubtedly making foolish mistakes in trying to stop Voldemort's reign of terror. If you've read the news," he added with a twinkle in his eye. "But for now, I must go. It will be safer for you three if I leave. Or, it will be safer for the entire world, just in case some Death Eater is lurking...outside the...door." He quickly pulled out his wand, pointed it at the door, and it flew open.  
  
"Dumbledore!" The man in the cloak gasped. Lily, James, and Sirius all crowded around each other.  
  
"What did you come here for Snape?" Dumbledore said in an almost hiss. The last word he said was hard to understand.  
  
"Did he say 'snake' or 'Snape'?" Sirius whispered in a growl.  
  
"I could've sworn he said 'shake'," Lily whispered back, also in a growl. "But if it is that horrid Snape, I will murder him in front of Dumbledore. That foul, _evil_, betrayer!"  
  
"What?" James whispered to her. "How do you know he's a Death Eater?"  
  
"Oh, I went out with him in sixth year," Lily whispered, ignoring the gawking look James was giving her. "He was so pitiful...and _you two_," she snarled, "always picking on him. It didn't help him at all. Ohhh, but when he told me he was a Death Eater, I told him I never wanted to see him again!!" Lily had regained her evil glare back.  
  
James was still gawking at her, but snapped his attention back to the cloaked figure and Dumbledore.  
  
"They're not safe here!" the man gasped.  
  
"Why aren't they safe?" Dumbledore boomed. "Did someone find out?"  
  
The cloaked figure nodded. "I don't know how, but they found out. I didn't tell them! I didn't even know where they were! I had to hunt down the wretched girl's parents to find out where they were!" Lily snarled and leaped forward, running towards the hooded man.  
  
As swift as the night wind, she pulled off the man's cloak and uttered, "_You!"_ Although the lights had gone out, the window was open, and moonlight flickered off of the man's long, greasy hair.  
  
"_Snivillus!"_ Sirius and James both snarled. Dumbledore put up a hand to stop James and Sirius from lunging like Lily had.  
  
Lily was still poised to kill the man who was now wheezing. "What did they do to you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Freezing curse." Snape gasped, massaging his stomach. "Several of them all at once."  
  
"Serves you right," snarled Lily. Snape's head shot up to look at Lily, who's glare made Snape shiver.  
  
"Oh, Lily..." he muttered.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" James snarled.  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius piped in.  
  
"I wouldn't take you back even if you weren't a betrayer! You hate me! You just called me a wretched girl!" Lily snarled at him.  
  
"Better than mudblood," Snape said, standing up straight. Lily gasped. James took a menacing step forward. Dumbledore was the first to act or say anything.  
  
"Severus, you know there's no need for that kind of language!!" he boomed.  
  
"But you know I'm right!" Snape said, moving toward Lily, who walked away backwards, her expression mortifying.  
  
"But you don't have to say it!!" Lily snarled at him. "I want you to get ou—"but her words were cut off. They heard echoing footsteps and yelling coming from downstairs.  
  
"We need to leave!" Dumbledore whispered. He muttered, "_Portus."_ And pointed his wand at a boot, which glowed. "Everyone grab on...yes, even you, Severus. This will take you into my office. Stay there, and _**do not leave**_. I will ward the Death Eater's off. One...Two..." All four of them grabbed on. James had a protective arm around Lily, who was standing between Snape and James. To Sirius's disgust, he had to be next to Snape. "_Three!"_ Dumbledore let go of the boot as all four of the wizards felt the sensation of something tugging at their navels. The room began to spin and they all crashed onto the floor of Dumbledore's office...

* * *

Lily's glare (for all of you who have see Gackt's Oasis music video thingy) is kinda like his glare at the very beginning of it. You know the one that's like: 'You pissed me off. Now I'm gonna kill you!!!' And you just wanna scream at him, "WHAT DID I DO?!!!?? STOP GLARING AT ME!!!!"  
  
Now anytime I hear that song, all I can think about is Gackt glaring evilly at me. It freaks me out. Heh. It's sort of funny, too.  
  
Fic Related notes: If ya'll want to know, Sirius, James, and Lily are all twenty if you couldn't do the math from the last chapter where I said something along the lines of Petunia not speaking to her since she had gotten her letter nine years ago or something...yeah...  
  
And I kinda made Lily out to seem psycho, but you'll know why soon enough!!!! MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHHHHAAAA!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Fun And Not So Fun Activi...

Ok, maybe I won't do the secret thing just yet......But I'm not sure...let's see how this chapter goes...  
  
**Chapter Three: Fun And Not So Fun Activities To Do to Pass The Time Stuck In The Headmaster's Office**  
  
......They all crashed onto the floor of Dumbledore's office. As Lily cried out in pain (since her wand was going into her side), a few of the portraits exclaimed, "Hey!"  
  
"Be quiet, we're trying to get some peaceful sleep!" But a few of the others silenced the outcries as they exclaimed.  
  
"Lillian Evans and James Potter!"  
  
"Actually," Sirius said, jumping up and away from Snape. "It's James and Lily Potter. They're married."  
  
"Oh, well, congratulations," a few of the portraits said sleepily to them. Lily was still laying on the ground, unable to move. As James stood up, Snape began to talk to Lily.  
  
"Oh, Lily...Why did you have to run away from me? Why did you run off and marry him?" he muttered to her. Lily shot him a glare, as James walked over and swept Lily away from Snape, who was still on all fours. Lily clamped her arms around James who secured her with his own arms. Lily's expression was a mix of loathing and fear; James was pure malevolence. Sirius was standing several feet away from the couple, his expression matching James's.  
  
Lily withdrew from James's grasp as Snape stood up. "You want to know why I left you?" Lily snarled at him. "Because you turned out to be a traitor. I hate traitors. I want to have nothing to do with traitors. I wanted to marry someone honest and kind......and I did."  
  
"Him? _Kind?!"_ Snape gasped. Sirius growled at him like a dog.  
  
"He's kinder than you!" Lily cried. A few of the portraits stirred.  
  
"Mudblood, filthy Mudblood!" Snape muttered. James and Sirius stared. Lily glared.  
  
"Don't you dare say that!" Lily growled. She took a menacing step forward, but, amazingly, was stopped by James who had put his hand around her wrist to prevent her from taking anymore steps towards Snape.  
  
"Why can't I?" Snape hissed. "That's what you are!" James's hand fell from its grasp around Lily's wrist. He lunged forward at Snape and knocked him to the ground. He began to punch him, until something unexpected stopped him.  
  
"STOP JAMES!" Lily shrieked. James's punches subsided, but he remained punning Snape to the floor. James turned his head to see a weeping Lily sinking to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Sirius quickly strode over to her and put his arms around her. Lily leaned into him and said nothing.  
  
"Prongs," Sirius whimpered, "Stop. He doesn't deserve it no matter what he says." James's arms fell. He slowly unpinned Snape, who began to cough.  
  
James slowly walked towards the whimpering Lily. Sirius had let go of Lily. James slowly sat down next to Lily, but didn't move to hold her.  
  
**_I found my own true love was on a blue Sunday_**  
  
"Lily?" James said quietly. Sirius had moved away from the two and went to go glare at Snape, who was still coughing. Lily looked up at James with her tear-filled eyes.  
  
_**She looked at me and told me  
  
I was the only one in the world**_  
  
"He's suffered enough at the hands of you two," Lily breathed.  
  
"Lily," James whispered. "Do you still care for Snape?" She shook her head.  
  
**_Now I have found my girl_**  
  
James sighed in relief, but he still wasn't convinced. "But why are you crying?"  
  
**_My girl awaits for me in tender time  
  
My girl is mine, she is the world_**  
  
"I don't know," Lily whimpered. "It just reminded me of how you used to treat him at Hogwarts and it reminded me of how much I used to like him..." James's face fell.  
  
**_She is my girl_**  
  
"Until I found out he was a traitor." Lily finished. James's heart rose. He reached his hand out and lifted Lily's head. She simply looked at him. James slowly smiled at her and leaned forward until their lips met.  
  
_**My girl awaits for me in tender time  
  
My girl is mine, she is the world  
  
She is my girl  
**_  
Sirius looked at Snape, who simply scowled. "Rats." Snape muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked. "Didn't quite catch it."  
  
"Nothing," Snape growled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it was something that Lily would want to know," Sirius said. "Why don't you go tell her?" He looked at James and Lily, who were still holding onto each other. "On second thought," Sirius said with a grin, "Why don't I go tell her your little plan about trying to get her back." The color in Snape's face left.  
  
"What—what are you talking—about?' Snape managed to say.  
  
"You wanted to go to Lily's aide after she heard the news. You figured that me and James would leave her alone and go out and do something. But there was only one problem: You didn't know that Dumbledore was going to show up and ruin it all. You lurked in the hallway knowing that we would leave with Dumbledore to ward off the Death Eaters that you sent. You would've snuck into the apartment and would try to hypnotize Lily into liking you again. You wanted James to beat you up just now so you would look pitiful and Lily would come running to you. I made sure that didn't happen because I had already figured out that it was you. I made sure she didn't move."  
  
"You—you..." Snape hissed. Sirius just smirked and looked back at the couple, who had broken their kiss finally and were talking amongst themselves.  
  
"You don't still like him, do you?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I never could," Lily said. "Not now, at least."  
  
"But what's with all of the mood swings?" James asked her.  
  
"That's why I came out of the room a few hours ago. I didn't expect Dumbledore to be there, but I wanted to tell you, James..." Lily smiled brightly.  
  
"What?" James asked, looking a little weary of what she would tell him.  
  
"We're going to have a baby." Lily replied, smiling.  
  
**_yukkuri to yo ga akeru made kimi o dakishimeteta  
  
nanimokamo ushinau made kizukazu ni yasuragi ni oboreteta_**  
  
James's face lit up as he hugged Lily tight. They heard a faint pop as the fire turned green and Dumbledore appeared looking worn out.  
  
"Well, I see all of you have managed your differences," he said brightly. "Now, there comes the matter of what to do next......"

* * *

**Translation:**  
  
**_Until the night slowly ended, I was embracing you  
  
Until I lose everything, without noticing I was being drowned in silence_**  
  
The lyrics are Blue Sunday by the Doors. The other lyrics are Oasis by Gackt.  
  
And you're all probably thinking, "Wow, that's really early to be having Harry." My response is, "Too bad. It's my fanfic and that's that." Nah, I'm just kidding, but seriously...Umm...yeah. I wanted to make this chapter longer than it initially was gonna be so I added that.

Oh yeah, I did do the secret thing. Whoever guesses in their reviews gets jonessodas!!


End file.
